


Tell Me You Love Me, I'll Call You A Liar

by superbrat (justiceleague)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Underage Crush, Jason Todd Has Issues, LITERALLY, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Pollen, Sharing, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceleague/pseuds/superbrat
Summary: “C-call me fucked up,” he manages, “But wires get crossed when you love someone and also want to kill them. Sometimes it turns kinky and all you want them to do is fuck your brains out, violently. And maybe,” Jason licks his lips, like he’s stalling as long as he can before the truth comes tumbling out. “Maybe I have some daddy issues that, shit,” his hips shake as Dick picks up his pace, suddenly. “That would make Freud blush; and maybe they would make you hate me more than you already fucking do.”++Jason gets whammied with some truth-compelling sex pollen in a true fuck-or-die scenario, and Dick and Bruce help him through it.





	Tell Me You Love Me, I'll Call You A Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psyche-Soma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133578) by [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra). 



> I blame my discord server

“What do you want to do?” Dick asks, pulling Bruce further to the side. Bruce stares back resolutely, keeping his gaze carefully averted from the figure of Jason behind him, sprawled out and panting on the floor a few feet away from them.  
  
Dick winces when he catches Jason pulling his pants down to free himself, moaning in relief at the feel of his own hand.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll sort itself out.” Bruce says, like nothing’s happening.  
  
“You know that’s not how the pollen works,” Dick reprimands, but can’t continue before Jason interrupts.  
  
“Fuck, are you just going to stand around talking all day? _Help_ me, goddammit! I’m going to fucking die!”  
  
That finally seems to break Bruce’s resolve, eyes darting quickly in Jason’s direction and back again; he’s obscured by the cowl, but Dick can tell he has by the obvious swallow he takes.  
  
“Which one of us…” Bruce starts, but doesn’t finish because he already knows the answer. _Of course he’s going to want Dick, he’ll probably not want me to touch him, and why would he -_ _  
_ _  
_ “Jason?” Dick still asks, and Jason moans in response.  
  
“God, please, _both of you._ ” Jason spills, and immediately bites his lip, like he hadn’t meant to. “Fuck,” he says again. “This isn’t just Ivy’s roofie dust, there’s fucking,” he interrupts himself to groan, palming himself harder. “ _Truth_ shit in here, or something.”  
  
“Inhibition repressant,” Bruce guesses, and Dick’s face pinches with pity.  
  
“This isn’t going to be fun for you,” Dick says to Jason, unhelpfully.  
  
“No shit,” Jason bites. “You could be bothered to spice it up a little though, it’s getting...painful.” he grits out.  
  
Dick doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between them, expression clearly reading that he doesn’t enjoy the idea of Jason suffering. “I know the pollen kind of negates it, but...I still need absolute consent.” He says, hand hovering over Jason’s, where it’s halted stroking.  
  
Jason’s hips hump up into the waiting hand before he can even speak, following up with a broken, “God, fuck, yes, yes, please. You would have had it without this shit,” He admits. “Bruce too, please, for the love of god.”  
  
Jason looks like he’d rather die than have spoken, and that pulls Bruce over from where he’d been frozen on the spot, still appearing reluctant. “Why?” he questions, as though it refuses to add up in his mind.  
  
“Bruce,” Dick hisses, his fist loosely encircling Jason’s erection now, scolding Bruce for his lack of compunction in the face of Jason being unable to choose his responses.  
  
Bruce doesn’t spare him acknowledgement, fully honed in on Jason’s face as his eyes flutter a bit at the feeling of someone else touching him.  
  
“C-call me fucked up,” he manages, “But wires get crossed when you love someone and also want to kill them. Sometimes it turns kinky and all you want them to do is fuck your brains out, violently. And maybe,” Jason licks his lips, like he’s stalling as long as he can before the truth comes tumbling out. “Maybe I have some daddy issues that, shit,” his hips shake as Dick picks up his pace, suddenly. “That would make Freud blush; and maybe they would make you hate me more than you already fucking do.”  
  
“I don’t hate you,” Bruce replies, quickly, instinctively, and Jason barks a stuttered laugh, disbelieving.  
  
“I don’t,” Bruce reiterates, forcing eye contact. Jason looks wrecked already, breathing far too fast for just a handjob.  
  
Bruce can’t take it. He leans in, pressing a searing kiss into Jason’s mouth, which opens up to him, wide and ravenous, lasting mere seconds before he shouts into his lips, coming thickly into Dick’s fingers.  
  
Bruce strokes Jason’s hair as he comes down, soothing. “I’ve never hated you. I’d -” He shares a look between him and Dick, as though confirming something. Dick looks back. “I’d do anything for you, and so would Dick.”  
  
Jason whines, high pitched and needy. “You can’t say that to me, not fucking _now._ ”  
  
“We mean it,” Dick breathes into his ear, like he feels like he’s gotten the permission he needed to cross the distance between detached handjob and personal, sensual.  
  
“Just tell us what you need,” Bruce says.  
  
Jason trembles, like he’s suddenly straining himself. “Don’t...please don’t ask me that,” he begs, eyes shifting.  
  
“We just want to help, Jay,” Dick assures, confused.  
  
“I- fuck, no,” Jason stops himself, adamantly. “I need...I need you to love me!”  
  
That forces a pause out of Dick, and Bruce stills as well.  
  
“I need your approval,” Jason directs at Bruce, “And I need your acknowledgement,” he turns to Dick. “I need you to love me as much as you love him,” he says to both of them, voice dropping into a whisper as if he can use that to mask the the things being dragged out of him. “I need to feel like your brother, and your son, and I also need you to _fuck me._ ” Jason adds, face a furious red. His hands fly up to his mouth, too little too late, eyes wide and filled with trepidation.  
  
Bruce’s face is twisted in so much confliction, Jason can’t bear to look. He turns to Dick instead, who, despite his obvious shock, still is looking at him somewhat softly, that note of it that is always there, just beneath the surface.  
  
“Fuck, Dickie, tell me you don’t hate me.”  
  
Dick spoons his side, pressing kisses to his temple. “Never, I’ve never hated you, Jay.” He peppers across his face, until his mouth connects with Jason’s.  
  
Jason keens, arching slightly into the press of Dick’s mouth. He’s still as hard as he was moments ago, and Dick swallows thickly as he pulls away. “This might take a while, B. We’re going to have to take turns. B?” He prompts him again, getting no response.  
  
Bruce shakes himself out of whatever mind state he’d been held in, nodding curtly towards Dick before grabbing Jason’s chin, angling his face towards his own so he can look him in the eye.  
  
He doesn’t say anything, but his look is so intense, even in the mask, that Jason moans beneath its weight. “Bruce, hold me,” Jason asks, sounding like he _needs_ it. Bruce doesn’t even hesitate to pull him in, wrapping him in a crushing embrace, nose buried in his dark curls.  
  
Jason sounds like he looses a sob, but it’s buried in Bruce’s shoulder. “I love you, _I love you_ ,” he confesses, muffled. Bruce pulls his cowl back, one handed, to reveal a wide-eyed expression.  
  
“Could this all be...influenced?” Bruce asks Dick, who looks similarly as stunned.  
  
“No!” Jason interrupts, insistent. “I’ve always loved you. I wanted you so badly when I was a kid, Dickiebird too. I...fuck, you weren’t supposed to know. Shit, I- I still do, always have, even when I hated you.”  
  
“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to,” Dick tries to save him, and Jason only glares.  
  
“I can’t stop it.”  
  
Jason’s face is getting even redder, his skin rising in temperature. “Jason, we need to get you off again or your temperature is going to climb too high.” Bruce says, directing his attention.  
  
“Yes, please,” Jason agrees.  
  
“What do you want, Jay?” Dick asks, coming to situate himself behind him.  
  
“Fuck me, god, please -”  
  
“Who?” Bruce asks.  
  
Jason looks torn. “B-both,”  
  
“Who first?” Bruce amends, and Jason’s face pinches.  
  
“Both,” he whispers, and Dick snorts.  
  
“I don’t think that’ll go too well on your first go,” he tries to joke, but no one finds it funny.  
  
Jason’s hips start rocking of their own accord, and his head falls back. “My head is...fuzzy. Someone needs to do _something_ soon, or I’m-”  
  
Jason cuts off with a hiss as he feels Dick dip a finger into him, and then immediately a second.  
  
“Shit,” Dick breathes, meeting Bruce’s gaze with a disbelieving expression. “Jason, get on your knees.”  
  
Jason doesn’t take more than a second to comply, his body nearing desperation to just get _fucked_ . Dick’s breath catches, and he motions to Bruce. “Oh, my god. The pollen, it’s…”  
  
Bruce maneuvers behind Jason as well, and Jason groans under the scrutiny, more turned on than embarrassed in the moment though.  
  
“It completely relaxed you. God, Jay you’re _gaping._ I could probably fuck you without even stretching first,” Dick says, awe and his own arousal creeping up his tone.  
  
Jason’s voice goes deep and guttural. “Don’t tease, fucking _do_ it.”  
  
“Do you have anything in your belt?” Dick asks Bruce, a little breathless, and Bruce pulls something from a pouch and passes it over wordlessly.  
  
Dick, the fucking saint, still lubes his hand up with whatever it is and fingers Jason first, making doubly sure he won’t hurt him. Jason whines again, shoving himself back onto them. “ _More,_ ” he commands.  
  
Dick licks his lips, fumbling with the catch on his suit. “Let me,” Bruce stops him, reaching for the zipper, pulling the layers away. Jason’s breathing gets more labored at the sight, canting his hips back.  
  
Dick, legs free, lines himself up, biting his lip to hold himself back. “Ready?” he asks Jason, and Jason manages to snarl, shoving himself right onto Dick where he feels the pressure at his entrance.  
  
“Oh,” Dick sighs like it’s been punched out of him. “Bruce,” he pants, trying to restrain himself for Jason’s sake, drawing a frustrated growl out of Jason.  
  
Bruce moves to Dick’s side, nosing at his hair, impossibly close and intimate, and _god_ Jason feels like he’s _aching._ “I think he wants you to get on with it,” Bruce encourages, and _finally_ Dick’s hips snap into pace, settling something within Jason.  
  
He doesn’t last long, about two minutes in his thighs are trembling with his own weight and the stimulus, and he has to bite into his arm to choke back the erupting cries.  
  
He comes well before Dick is finished, completely untouched, shaky and wet-eyed, and is only peripherally aware of Bruce shuffling Dick to the side so he can lift Jason into his arms and into a sitting position.  
  
He’s gives a startled yelp as Bruce _spears_ him with his cock, settling Jason fully on his lap. Jason flies his fist to his mouth, but Dick pulls it back, holding Jason’s face between both of his hands instead.  
  
“I want - I _need_ \- let me suck you,” Jason requests, cracking and high pitched, making Dick’s mouth go dry.  
  
Dick sends a look at Bruce, who lowers Jason down, still sheathed in him. Jason paws at Dick’s thighs, mouth open, until Dick slides himself in. Jason moans around him, prompting Dick to throw his head back, eyes slipping shut under the feel of the vibrations.  
  
Bruce is picking up pace, and the brutality of it, of him slamming ruthlessly into him, draws more tears to Jason’s eyes, spilling out when Dick touches the back of his throat.  
  
He relaxes himself entirely, letting Dick and Bruce use him, and his eyes start rolling under the the intense _feel_ of it.  
  
His toes curl as his third orgasm feels like it’s being _forced_ out of him, choking around Dick’s cock, ass clenching around Bruce. He feels Dick splurt into his mouth, and it only causes him to groan more, collapsing back onto Bruce, which makes the man grunt and pull him back up, and Jason feels his own dick dribble out a little more come at the new angle. “Oh, _fuck,_ I can’t, it’s too much -”  
  
But Bruce’s hand finds his cock, rubbing the fluid pooling out of the slit, still hard and heavy in his grip. Jason whines, pitiful. “Too sensitive,” he complains, and Dick winces. “I told you this wasn’t going to be easy,” he says, “But we have to keep you from getting too fevered.”  
  
“Hah,” Jason huffs, kicking his legs out to pull Dick in. “Kiss me, then.”  
  
Dick does, until he’s fucking lost in it, mind occupied from the torturous pleasure Bruce is inflicting on him, deep and open mouthed and hungry, soaking in all the attention from Dick that he’s fucking dying for, tongue fucking him with a much more languid pace than Bruce is going at him with from behind.  
  
As Bruce starts to get erratic, Jason’s chest starts heaving, kiss turning loud with his voice intermingled between them. His body tightens as a sudden, sharp thrust from Bruce nails him in just the right spot, trembling out another orgasm in Bruce’s loosely circled fingers.  
  
Bruce is close, but he’s still going even after Jason has finished, and the wave of sensation amplifies for Jason, driving a wail out of him.  
  
Dick cradles his face again, soothing back his hair, whispering into his ear. “So good, you’re doing beautiful, just a little bit more.”  
  
Jason’s breathing doesn’t slow down, and Dick can feel his pulse under his fingers, picking up under the shower of praise. He’s gripping Dick’s forearms and panting, aftershocks combined with overstimulation causing him to spasm around Bruce. That’s all it takes for Bruce to come with a muted roar, driving in one last, hard, angled thrust, hitting Jason’s prostate so hard he comes again, fluid thin and barely there despite the effect of the pollen. Jason shouts, sounding almost in pain, and his eyes roll back and then fall shut as he collapses into Dick.  
  
When Jason comes to a minute later, he’s resting against Bruce while Dick sits at his side, thumbs absently tracing over his wrist while he and Bruce discuss something in low tones he can’t decipher.  
  
The first thing he is aware of is that he is still hard, and still warm - but his body cries in protest at the thought of doing more, and he can’t help the little whimper of trepidation. Both eyes turn to him, and he shakes his head even as the heat crawls up his body.  
  
“I can’t,” he pleads, and both Bruce and Dick look reluctant, but Dick pipes up, “We’ll try to take it easy on you, but we can’t risk you. It shouldn’t last too much longer.”  
  
Bruce winces like he doesn’t quite believe that’s true, but Jason closes his eyes and blocks him out, choosing to listen to Dick. “Yeah?” he asks, and Dick runs a comforting hand through his hair, sharing a look with Bruce that says something without words that Jason can’t understand.  
  
“Look, I know you two are..I’m sorry if I got between somethi-” Jason starts, but Bruce doesn’t let him finish.  
  
“Dick and I have...something, yes, but you are not an intrusion.”  
  
Dick elbows Bruce, lightly, making him frown. “What he means is, pollen or not, we wouldn’t regret ‘ _something_ ’ with you, too.”  
  
Dick circles around, leveling himself with Jason, face to face, and Jason can’t compel himself to avert his gaze, no matter how much some rational part of his brain is telling him to right now.  
  
“I love you too, you know that, right? Always have.” Dick says, and Jason’s stomach falls away, tongue going thick. He doesn’t want to _hear_ it. “Maybe not always in the same way, but I do now.”  
  
Jason squirms in discomfort, finally tearing himself away, leaving a scant few inches of space between them all.  
  
“Don’t,” he warns. “Don’t placate me out of - of _pity._ ” Because god knows it couldn’t be _true._ “I was telling the truth, but it wasn’t _consensually disclosed,_ and therefore none of your business. You don’t need to feel obligated to do something about it.”  
  
Dick’s brow furrows, in as much confusion as hurt. “Why would you think -”  
  
“I know you love Bruce, and I know Bruce doesn’t love me, so there’s no fucking way you would say something like that unless you’re just trying to be _helpful._ I’m _drugged,_ not desperate for fake assurances of your feelings that I never expected in the first place.”  
  
Dick looks at a loss, entirely unprepared for Jason’s outburst; but Jason is so focused on him, he doesn’t notice Bruce encircling him with his arms from behind until it’s too late.  
  
“Jason,” Bruce all but commands his attention, low and serious. “Jason,” he presses into his neck, even as Jason struggles a little, just to see if Bruce will let him go. “I’ll show you,” he murmurs. His words turn into the press of his mouth, open and hot on his skin, and suddenly Jason can feel the truth of what he means, even though he won’t ever outright say the words.  
  
_Mine, mine, mine,_ he can feel, branded all over where Bruce’s lips touch him.  
  
He can’t fight off the emotional tidal wave that brings crashing down on him, sapping control of his limbs. His cheeks feel wet, and it’s a sudden coolness to the overwhelming heat that he hadn’t noticed consuming him.  
  
“Bruce,” Dick says, alarmed. “He’s hotter than before. We need -”  
  
Bruce responds before he can finish, one hand on Jason’s cock, the other sliding a few fingers into his open hole. Jason wants to buck away and into him all at once, and he bites his tongue to keep from making any more humiliating sounds.  
  
“Think this is enough for you to come again?” Bruce asks, blunt.  
  
“Ngh,” is all Jason can manage in reply.  
  
Dick drops to his knees in front of him, not doing anything but watching. Being stared at, focused on so wholly by Dick, while Bruce jacks him off and steadily fingers him, it’s enough to drive him out of his mind.  
  
He tosses his head back, over Bruce’s shoulder, legs jerking.  
  
“Good,” Dick praises, hands finally making contact, smoothing up and down Jason’s thighs. “Being a good boy for Bruce?”  
  
Jason glowers, but Bruce can feel Jason’s cock twitch in his grip, and he nods at Dick to keep going in that direction.  
  
“You’re taking his fingers so well; but you’ve always been good at everything you do, haven’t you? A real natural. I’ve always admired that about you.”  
  
Jason’s voice sounds trapped in his throat, like it wants to burst forth but he won’t allow it, and his hands clench into fists at his sides. Bruce picks up his pace, ever so slightly, throwing in a twist over the head before he slides back down Jason’s shaft.  
  
“After you come again, I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to lick into you until you spill over from just my tongue, and you won’t be able to hold back your voice anymore.”  
  
Jason’s broken off gasp sounds suspiciously like a sob, and Bruce curls his fingers to brush the spot in Jason that forces him to arch his back.  
  
“Then when Bruce is hard again, I’ll get you on your knees and make you suck him off, watch you go wild with arousal without being touched at all, only having your mouth filled with him, with -” Dick’s eyes dart nervously towards Bruce as he says, “-with Daddy’s cock.”  
  
Bruce raises an eyebrow, but when Jason’s hips jerk violently, rivulets of come painting his stomach, it smooths out into a look of wonderment.  
  
“You really weren’t lying,” Dick comments in half surprise, and Jason’s collected only enough to mumble “Fuck you,” back at him.  
  
“Mmm,” Dick affirms, “Maybe later. Right now - Bruce, pin him?”  
  
Jason’s eyes widen as he feels the weight of Bruce around his wrists, and _god_ it’s such a turn on.  
  
“Other way,” Dick corrects, and Jason gets flipped over easily, which is even hotter. Fuck.  
  
Bruce still has a grip on his wrists, one hand wrapped around them, while his other pins his upper back, chest touching the floor; he’s on his knees, and Dick is pulling him so his ass is raised in the air. He feels Dick’s hands, rolling and squeezing over his cheeks, and he reddens, just close enough to his last orgasm that he’s not too far gone to avoid the flush of embarrassment over being so exposed.  
  
Dick spreads him, wide open, more than he already had been - and he wants to voice objection, but all that comes out is a squeak, which morphs into a guttural sound as Dick dips his tongue into him and draws back, all too sudden.  
  
“I’m going to convince you, Jay. I meant what I said.” He dives back in without a moment for Jason to process, leaving him to writhe under the feeling of being eaten out. He’s quickly vocal, thrusting back as far as he can while being held mostly still, coil tightening in his gut.  
  
Dick’s just as noisy, sounding like he’s _enjoying_ it, sending little shocks of vibrations through Jason that match the currents of electricity the idea sparks beneath his skin. The slick sounds have him twitching, so unbelievably aroused it’s hard to imagine that he’s been at this all night.  
  
When he comes, it’s almost without warning, suddenly spilling out of him instead of feeling like a rising wave.  
  
When Dick pulls back, his face is sloppy, wet and smugly grinning. “Your turn, B.”  
  
Jason groans. “Give me a minute.”  
  
Bruce pulls him up, letting him relax on his chest, running fingers through his hair in a way that’s so _tender_ , it hardly seems like Bruce.  
  
“You’ve been doing so well,” Dick encourages, and Jason wants to push him away because _fuck_ , that’ll only get him going again sooner. “Hasn’t he, B?”  
  
Jason freezes, because he doesn’t expect Bruce to say it. He expects it to get awkward, really fast, because Bruce praising _anyone_ is-  
  
“So good,” Bruce agrees, and Jason _melts_ into him. “My...Jason, my boy.”  
  
Jason can’t help it, his mouth falls open into a pant. “Fuck, I want your cock.”  
  
“Can you get it up again, old man?” Dick ribs, lighthearted, but Bruce still spares a withering glance.  
  
“I’ll get it up,” Jason promises, dropping down and mouthing over him without waiting. “Want it, want to suck,” he mumbles, face pressed into Bruce crotch, “Daddy’s cock.”  
  
Bruce is already half hard in a moment, prompting Jason to shoot a victorious look at Dick. Dick just sends another one back at Bruce, clearly edging on amused.  
  
Bruce doesn’t acknowledge him, just tangles his fingers back into Jason’s curls, firmly guiding his mouth where he wants it.  
  
He’s demanding, but contrastingly gentle, and it’s everything Jason had imagined and more. He moves Jason’s head for him, fucking firmly into his face, but not too far back. Jason feels like he’s barely hanging on for the ride, vision spinning as he processes that Bruce’s _dick_ is in his _mouth_ .  
  
“God, you’re drooling,” Dick observes, sliding a thumb across his cheek where his spit has spilled over. “You want it so badly, don’t you? Gorgeous.”  
  
Jason moans, trying to say something back, but it’s unintelligible with his mouth full. “You look so fucking good like this; doesn’t he, B?”  
  
Bruce grunts, but it’s in affirmation, and Jason can feel his dick start to drool as well.  
  
“How long have you wanted Daddy’s cock?” Dick continues, paying no heed to how far gone Jason is; or simply not caring that he’s driving him over the edge. “Did you want him all the way back when you were playing family? Did you pick up those little shorts that used to be mine, hoping he would notice you? Did you think about the both of us? Daddy and Big Brother, together?”  
  
Jason’s eyes are pricking again, Bruce hitting a little deeper into his throat, and he feels so _hot,_ like Dick’s words themselves are searing him right out of his skin.  
  
Bruce’s grip gets just a little firmer, and he pushes just a little too far back, making him cough; but Jason also finds himself coming, a small spurt, at the feel of Bruce being just a little rough, and he wants to hide himself away forever.  
  
He just came, without being touched, from _giving a blowjob._ _  
_ _  
_ Bruce pulls away, a little trail of saliva connecting the tip to Jason’s lower lip.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dick exclaims, “That was hot like you wouldn’t _believe_ . God, Jay, I’m hard again.”  
  
Jason falls forwards, landing on his hands. “I feel...I feel...like maybe it’s not as bad?” he hazards. “I think...one more time, maybe. Clear it from my system.”  
  
Dick kneels beside him, pulling him into a small side-hug. “We got you, Jay. Just pull through a little bit more.”  
  
Jason feels bolstered by Dick’s positive reassurances, and comforted by the familiarity of him being so goddamn supportive.  
  
“While we’re at it,” Dick starts, and Jason immediately feels wary of the prying tone Dick’s taken on. “Are there any other unfulfilled fantasies we haven’t tapped into? We might as well make the last go a good one.”  
  
Jason clamps a hand over his mouth, betrayal in his eyes. There’s no fucking _way-_  
  
“I want Bruce to hold me while he fucks me, and I want you to come up and fuck me at the same time from behind. And - and I want...to call him ‘Daddy’ while he does it..”  
  
Bruce chokes, but Dick grins like he’s won the lottery. “Could have guessed that one, Jay, don’t get too upset.”  
  
But Jason isn’t meeting Bruce’s eyes, letting the shame wash over him in burning, licking flames - oh, no; part of that is just him warming up again.  
  
His legs fall open on instinct, and Bruce’s body immediately moves to occupy the space, grabbing hold of his thighs and hefting them around his waist. Bruce stands, bearing all of Jason’s weight, and nose to nose asks him, “Like this?”  
  
Jason can feel his breath puffing against him, can see right into his piercing blues. Dammit. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Please. I’m sorry I’m so fucked up.”  
  
Bruce grunts, readjusting his weight. “We both are, then.” He confesses as he pours himself into an honest kiss, bruising and unrelenting, letting Jason feel how much he wants him back.  
  
It doesn’t take much to lift Jason on to his still hard cock, and Jason breaks their kiss to moan, long and relieved. His dick twitches on the first thrust, already wet at the head. “Motherfucker,” he whispers, realizing that it’s going to take more than once to fully clear all that shit out of his system.  
  
Bruce drives back in, harder, more precise, and the combined feeling of having his prostate _slammed_ as Bruce holds him up entirely has him coming yet again, weakly, but still enough to drive him into feeling overworked as Bruce keeps moving.  
  
Then there’s a body at his back, gentle hands sliding over the jut of his shoulder blades. He feels Dick’s fingers tracing around the entrance of his hole, circling around Bruce’s thrusting cock.  
  
One slips in beside it, and Jason gasps; more at the sudden awareness of just how _loose_ he is than the sensation. Dick slides in a second, and a third with a minor stretch, leaving Jason to moan incoherently into Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
“Ready?” Dick questions, and Jason only whines, already feeling far too much. Bruce captures his mouth again, and Jason’s eyes drift closed, right as Dick drives himself in alongside Bruce.  
  
The burn, the fullness, it sends explosions of stars behind Jason’s eyelids, his own cock twitching and shooting out more pathetically thin come. He jerks between them, inhale sharp and gasping every time either of them moves.  
  
He starts to cry as Dick picks up his pace, with no hope of restraint. “God,” he chokes out, clutching to Bruce’s shoulders. “Fuck, Jesus, I can’t -”  
  
“I thought you wanted something else,” Dick reminds him, right into his ear, and Jason sobs.  
  
“Daddy,” He calls, still grasping at Bruce, arms finding his neck so he can draw in even closer. “Daddy, Daddy, my Daddy-”  
  
Bruce gives a violent pump of his hips and Jason _screams._ The tears don’t stop coming, and his whole body feels like it’s humming, balanced precariously on a line of white hot pleasure, and molten, overstimulated pain.  
  
He can’t think straight, Dick and Bruce driving every last coherent thought right out of him, and all he can do is keep clinging, tears sticking to his face as he cries out.  
  
“Love you so much, Jay. You’re so amazing.” Dick croons behind him, stuttering with each movement. Jason can’t even respond, so far gone he can’t even try. Bruce meets his collarbone with a kiss as he hikes him up a little, seeming to second Dick’s sentiment.  
  
Jason whines, little breathy, high pitched “ _ah_ s _”_ being pounded out of him. His thighs are trembling under the strain of being so tightly wound around Bruce, and he feels himself start to leak. His mouth falls open, too weak to even keep it shut, and he’s a deeper red than he’s ever been. The tears come a little more freely, and his grip around Bruce starts to slip as a sharp tingling spreads through all his limbs, starting at the base of his spine.  
  
“Just a little more, Jay. You’re doing so well, baby. Right Bruce?”  
  
His heart is thundering in his chest, and Jason feels like he can’t catch his breath, vision swimming as he looks to Bruce for his answer.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Jason.” Bruce says, and Jason whites out.

 

* * *

 

His ears are ringing when he wakes up, and Jason has to blink to clear the blurriness from his eyes. It takes him a moment to recall anything at all, but it comes back all in a rush when he registers an aching soreness between his legs and that weird plant-like taste coating the inside of his mouth, the signature of an Ivy pollen.  
  
They’re no longer in that underground hideout when he does remember, spotting the familiar curtains and furnishings of his old bedroom.  
  
He tries to recall having gotten there, but he can’t; he reasons he must have passed out, then fallen asleep from exhaustion. Then, rather than leave him there, or more sensibly, take him to one of his own safehouses -  
  
Jason smiles. They brought him _home._

 


End file.
